


Waiting

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Epistolary, F/M, Poetry, a letter to hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Joyce can't really say goodbye, so she says see you later instead.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Waiting

Dear Hopper,

Yes.

Yes to all of it.  
If you’d just come back  
we could have dinner.  
Or drinks. I won’t be  
late, and I won’t  
forget. We could  
just sit on the baseball field  
and look at the stars,  
or walk down the street  
holding hands.  
Any of it.

All of it.

None of this is fair.  
This place, this town,  
it keeps tearing  
everything  
away from us.  
Sometimes, if we  
scream  
until we’re hoarse,  
it gives things back.

I’ve been screaming, Hop.  
But I don’t think  
you’re coming  
back.

In the morning we’re going  
away. I can’t stay,  
it hurts too much. This house,  
this whole town, it’s just  
one  
big  
wound.  
The kids feel it too,  
even though they can’t understand  
why I’d tear them away  
from their friends.  
I don’t want to. But someday  
they’ll get it. I’ve got to  
get us all away before  
the poison of this place  
infects our  
souls.

There’s got to be  
somewhere  
far enough away.

I hope.

But I’m always  
going to be looking  
for you.  
Over my shoulder,  
around every corner.  
In the least expected  
places. Because  
stranger things  
have happened.

I’ll be waiting, Hop.  
For the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 5
> 
> prompts: Joyce x Hopper and "when we next meet"


End file.
